Naruto, the 1 Obilvious Ninja
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten is tired of Hinata's shyness and Naruto's stupidilty. They decided to help out Hinata. Just read the fanfic. RxR! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, the Number #1 Oblivious Ninja"

By narutofreak14

Rating: "T" for some sexual content and mild language

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I only own the story.

The story begins in Konoha village where Naruto is eating lunch at (of course) the ramen shop. Naruto took his seat. "Hey Naruto," said the server. "The usual?"

"Ramen with chicken," said Naruto, sounding depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the server (we'll call him "Muzu").

"Sasuke and Sakura got hooked up," said Naruto.

"Ohhhh…that's not good."

"Man Muzu, when can I get a girl to like me for once?" Muzu then noticed in the distance, a shy, timid, brunette-haired girl was watching Naruto from a distance. Muzu didn't say anything. "Don't worry kid. I'm sure there's a girl out there." Muzu checked at the girl. She was still watching him. "But, don't rely on luck. Start hitting on the girls."

"I tired that." Naruto then lifted his shirt to reveal a scar that he got picking up on a chick. "Wow," said Muzu.

"She did that with her kunai knife."

The brunette-haired girl (who most of you should know it's Hinata) was still watching him. She was ready to leave, too, when a certain pink-haired kunoichi stopped her. "And where are you going?" asked Sakura. Hinata realized that Sakura was backed up by Ino and Tenten. "I-I…was…just…going to…"

"No you are not," interrupted Ino.

"You are going over to Naruto and you're going to eat ramen with him," said Tenten. "Why?" asked Hinata.

"We know you like him," said Sakura. Hinata continued to blush. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, softly.

"Well…one guy doesn't know. A guy that should know," said Ino.

"But…But…what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Sasuke already has me. What else dose he have to go for?" asked Sakura.

"And besides, I heard that after you lost the chunin exams, he confessed his feelings for you," said Tenten. Hinata was surprised about that. "Well, okay. I'll try." Hinata took a deep breath and started walking to Naruto. Ino and Sakura then looked at Tenten. "What?" she asked.

"You know Naruto is too stupid to find out that Hinata likes her," said Sakura.

"Well, Hinata needed some encourage."

Naruto was eating his ramen. Hinata was very nervous about sitting next to Naruto, eating ramen with him. She sat down next to him with a red blush on her face. "H-H-Hi Naruto," she stuttered. "Oh hey Hinata," said Naruto. Hinata was twiddling her fingers. "N-Naruto," she said. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Come on Hinata, pull yourself together!"_ she thought. "Can I eat some ramen with you?" she asked. Naruto was surprised that she didn't stutter. This brightens up his spirit. "Sure," replied. Hinata ordered the same ramen Naruto had. She kept messing up her "date" by spilling ramen on Naruto. After Naruto left, Hinata just looked down on the floor. "_Way to go, Hinata,"_ she thought. "_Naruto is never going to like you back if you keep screwing up like this!_"

On her way home to the Hyuga mansion, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten stopped her. "So…how did it go?" asked Ino. Hinata just walked past them. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. She then walked away. "Wow, I guess it didn't go so well," said Tenten.

"Hinata just need to be a little more confident…either that, or Naruto needs to be a lot smarter!" said Sakura. Ino then had an idea. She took Sakura with her to her house. When she saw Kiba, she dragged him too.

Ino got some weird pink-colored pills out of her bag. "What are those?" asked Sakura.

"Their "love pills"," said Ino. "It's supposed to make anyone who consumes falling madly in love with the person they desire the most." She gave one to Sakura and another one to Kiba. "Sakura, make sure to slip that into Naruto's food, and Kiba, do the same with Hinata."

"Got it," said Sakura and Kiba.

Sakura saw Naruto with Sasuke, picking fights with him as usual. Naruto got his ass kicked by Sasuke. "Face it, Naruto. You can never beat me," said the Uchiha.

"Grrr. Damn it!" said Naruto.

"Here Naruto," said Sakura. "Have a sandwich." (A/N Secretly, Sakura slipped the pill into his sandwich)

"Oh, thank you Sakura," said Naruto. He was about to take a bite, but then he stopped and looked at Sakura, suspiciously. "What?" asked Sakura. "Okay Sakura, make this easy for me," said Naruto. "What did you do to it?" asked Naruto. "I didn't do anything." said Sakura, acting innocence. "Come on, Sakura. It's not like you to just hand me a sandwich."

"I didn't do anything, you dobe!" said Sakura.

_**INNER SAKURA: **Just take the damn sandwich and fall in love with Hinata, already! Cha!_

"Well then," said Naruto. "I guess I'll just throw it into the stream." And he did. "No!" cried Sakura. "I'm not going to eat it anyway when it's all wet and soggy," said Naruto. He then went home. "Damn it!" said Sakura.

Meanwhile Kiba was lucky enough to get Hinata to eat her food (with the pill inside of it). Through out the day, Kiba didn't notice anything weird on Hinata. She was still stuttering, she was still nervous about seeing Naruto, nothing changed.

Kiba headed back to Ino and so did Sakura. "How did you guys do?" asked Ino.

"Mission accomplished," said Kiba. "But it's not working." Ino then turned to Sakura. "He didn't take it," said Sakura. "Damn it!" said Ino. "Well, I guess its okay if only Hinata takes it. But why hasn't anything changed?"

That night, Hinata couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her favorite, knucklehead ninja. She picked up one of her small pillows. Just then, the clock struck midnight. Something weird was happening to her. Her heart was beating faster as she felt something weird going on inside her heart. Hinata was worried about what's going on. At 12:01 a.m. the weirdness stopped. Hinata then had a small blush on her face. She looked at the small pillow again and she started hugging it. "Naruto…" she said, softly.

Meanwhile, Naruto was casually sleeping. Nothing happened to him (because he didn't take the pill). He was happily sleeping and dreaming. "Ahh!" Ramen monster!" he said in his sleep. Just then, someone was crawling into his bed.

The next morning, Naruto woke up. "Man, that was a weird dream last night," he said to himself. He looked to his left to find…Hinata, sleeping soundly in his bed. "Wow, cool!" said Naruto. "I must still be sleeping. Ah, well." Naruto then feel back to sleep. Minutes later, he woke up with a fright, now realizing that she was in his bed! "Oh, good morning, Naru-kun," said Hinata, softly.

"_What the Hell?_" asked Naruto. "_What's Hinata doing in my bed? Is this even my room?_"

"Naru-kun, did I wake you?" she asked. She then leaned closer to wipe off Naruto's sweat (A/N Yeah, he's sweating). "I'm sorry! I just was so desperate to be with you!" said Hinata. Naruto was completely freaking out. He noticed that Hinata was wearing a pure white night gown. The top of it was sagging a little bit, revealing a bit of her cleavage. Naruto, being the pervert that he is, couldn't help but to take a look. Naruto was sweating profusely and was blushing like crazy. This isn't the shy and timid Hinata he remembered. "I…I got to go!" He then runs off.

As Naruto was walking down the hall, he kept asking himself the same question. "_What's wrong with Hinata?_" he asked. "_She's never this forward with me. Wait…does that mean…she likes me? Nah, that's not it_ (A/N What an idiot!)_ I'm sure my problems with wash away if I take a hot shower._" Naruto took some clothes and a towel with him to the bathroom. He took a hot shower. Soon, a familiar woman stepped into the shower with me. "Here Naru-kun," said a familiar voice. "Let me wash your back."

"Oh okay," said Naruto. Naruto then turned around and screamed in surprise. He fell out of his shower and got himself tangled by the shower curtain. He used it to cover himself up. "Hinata, what are you do-" He was interrupted when he realized that Hinata was also completely naked. "Damn, you sure got some curves!" he said. He then slapped himself. "What are you doing? You can't just walk in on me while I'm showering!"

"But Naru-kun…"

"And why are you calling me, "Naru-kun"?"

"Naruto, what's wrong with me sharing a shower with you?" Naruto and Hinata just stood there in silence. "Wow," said Naruto. "You're the first girl that I have ever seen naked, or at least the first girl that hasn't slapped me for seeing them naked."

"Well, you just like my body, do you?" she asked.

"Well, of course I do. I mean, your body has a lot of sexy curves. Just like a real women should have," said Naruto. Hinata, feeling satisfied, left the bathroom, but not before kissing Naruto on his cheek.

Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura about the weird morning that he had. "That sure was a weird morning," he said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "That didn't happen Naruto," said Sasuke. Sakura though that actually happened. "Wow, those love pills really pack a punch," she thought. Just then, Hinata stopped by. "Hello Naru-kun," she said.

"Naru-kun?" asked Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I…I…was wondering if…you would take me out shopping," she said.

"Shopping?" asked Naruto.

"Oooooh…" said Sasuke.

"But, what about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Oh forget about Kakashi!" said Hinata. "It's not like he's going to show up anyway!"

"Hmmm…I never thought of it that way," said Naruto.

"You never thought of anything at all!" said Sasuke.

"Well, okay," said Naruto.

"Great!" said Hinata. Naruto then went off with Hinata to take her shopping. "Come on Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Where are we going?' asked Sasuke.

"To see how Naruto puts the moves on Hinata!"

"What moves?"

Naruto took Hinata out clothes shopping. "Hey, I think you look great in that," said Naruto. Hinata was silent, blushing still. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"It's just…there are some stores I really wanted to go to…but, I think they're too girly for you," said Hinata.

"No store is too girly for me," said Naruto.

"Well, if you say so."

Hinata took Naruto next door…to a lingerie shop. Hinata looked at a sexy white pair of bra and panties. "Do you think I look sexy in this?" asked Hinata. Naruto was shocked. Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten were following them and were shocked that Hinata would actually ask Naruto about women's underwear. "I…I….don't….know," stuttered Naruto. "Then, let me try it on," said Hinata. "Huh?" said Naruto.

While Hinata was changing in the dressing room, Naruto was nervous and the girls (and Sasuke) were surprised about how strong the love pills were. "Hinata, you aren't seriously trying it on?" asked Naruto. He turned around to find Hinata…in a very sexy black lace bra and panties. "So, how do I look?" asked Hinata, seductively. Naruto was at a loss of words. Finally, it got to him. He passed out on the floor, with a bloody nose. "Naru-kun, are you okay?" asked Hinata. Naruto was just twitching, with some more blood coming from his nose. Hinata got back into her regular clothes and started dragging Naruto out. "I can't believe Naruto's that perverted!" said Ino. Sakura didn't pay much attention. "Wow, this looks nice," she muttered.

"Sakura, we are not here browsing!" said Tenten.

"Hold on," said Sakura. She picked up a pink bra and walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Yes," said Sasuke. Sakura then took the pink bra and squished it against her breasts. "Do you think my boobs look good in this?" she asked. Sasuke was keeping his cool and controlling his hormones. What he did next was what some people called, "a playa move". "I don't know, Sakura," he said. He then sneaked Sakura and himself into the women's dressing rooms. "Let's go into the dressing room and find out."

"Hey Sasuke!" said Ino.

"Ino, you love Shikamaru. Let it go," said Tenten.

"Don't….Don't make too much noise." Sasuke and Sakura continued on their way. "Come on," said Ino. "Let's go follow them."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well, what did you guys think? Anyway, this may probably my last story for a little while. School starts in 2 weeks and I need to soak up what's left of my summer vacation. Please RxR! Some of you didn't review "Las Vegas Adventure", and so that's why I deleted it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, the Number #1 Oblivious Ninja"

By narutofreak14

Rating: "T" for some sexual content and mild language

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I only own the story.

The story continued in Konoha village. Hinata gave Naruto a handkerchief to wipe his bloody nose. "Are you okay, Naru-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine. It was just the heat," he replied, still wiping his nose.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun. I should have never worn that lingerie."

"It's okay, really."

"I'll make it up to you. How about I get you a drink?" asked Hinata.

"Okay," said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata headed over to the forest for some privacy. There, they found two vending machines. Naruto got some fruit punch and Hinata got tea. Tenten and Ino were secretly watching them. "Man, this stuff is good," said Naruto.

"Oh, can I have some?" asked Hinata.

"But…you already have a drink."

"I want what you want."

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would have got some for you."

"Just…let me try it."

"Well…okay, I guess." Naruto handed Hinata his fruit punch and Hinata took a sip. "Mmmmmm…delicious!" she said. She then handed it back to Naruto. Now he had a problem. "_Oh man, Hinata put her lips on it. And I can't just not drink, there's still some left."_ Tenten and Ino were in the back, encouraging Naruto to drink it. Naruto thought that if he drank it, it would be as if he and Hinata kissed indirectly. Right when he was about to drink it, a familiar square rock was rumbling behind him. It then exploded. "Take this!" he shouted. It turned out to be Konohamaru. His attack (which didn't work) caused Naruto to drop his drink. Ino and Tenten were very disappointed. "You little brat!" said Hinata.

"What?" asked Konohamaru.

"Me and Naruto were on a date. Now you screwed it up!" said Hinata. "Come on, Naru-kun. Let's go somewhere more private." She and Naruto then took off. Konohamaru was confused. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Tenten and Ino then appeared and whacked his head. "YOU IDIOT!" they yelled.

Naruto and Hinata were continuing to run from Konohamaru. Hinata then tripped. "Hinata! What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I…I…got something…in my eye," she said softly.

"I don't see anything," said Naruto. You can't blame him, because Hinata has both her eyes closed and her lips were puckered up. This was her plan, when Naruto got close to see what's in her eyes; she would steal a kiss from him. "Please, just get it out!" said Hinata. "_How the HELL am I supposed to get anything out of her eye? She has her eyes closed!"_ he thought. He leaned in, but he heard people snickering and giggling at what he was going to do. "Aren't they embarrassed?"

"He's such an idiot!"

"She's acting like a slut!" That last comment made Naruto mad. He grabbed the girl who said that. "Hey! Who the HELL do you think you are!" he asked angrily.

"She is a slut!" she said.

"Yeah, well…I like her! You better shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you! You got that!" Everybody was shocked at what he said. "O.k.," said the girl. Naruto then picked up Hinata. "Let's go, Hinata. Sorry you had to hear that." Tenten and Ino were surprised at Naruto. "I was expecting Naruto to kiss Hinata…but, this is good, too," said Ino.

It was nighttime. Naruto and Hinata found a spot near a lake that had a small waterfall. The night was perfect: the moon was full and the fireflies added to the romance atmosphere. "Sorry that you had to hear that, Hinata."

"It's okay, Naruto."

"It's just…everybody makes fun of you because your weak and timid and shy. Now people are calling you slut? That's too far!" Hinata couldn't help but to stare at Naruto. "N…Naruto," she said.

"Yeah."

"Do you like me?" she asked. Naruto was shocked. "Uh…well…."

"Come on, Naruto. Say yes! I know you do!" said Ino.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't be an idiot!" said Tenten.

"Well…no," said Naruto. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were devastated. "What? Don't like her? Naruto, you are an idiot!" shouted Tenten (A/N Naruto doesn't hear her).

"Y-Y-You…You don't…like me?" asked Hinata, sobbing.

"Let me finish Hinata. I don't like you…well, I love you!' he said. Hinata was shocked and Tenten and Ino were relieved. "Man, Naruto, don't do that!" said Ino.

"He almost gave me a heart attack!" said Tenten. Hinata fell into Naruto's arms, crying. "Naruto, don't lie to me. I know you still love Sakura!" she sobbed.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Hinata, the only reason why I fell in love with Sakura was to make you jealous." Hinata looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I'm dead serious. You are more beautiful than Sakura. You…" He was interrupted when he felt something warm on his lips. Hinata…was kissing him! She couldn't resist. Naruto then kissed her back. "Oh Hina-chan, I love you!" he said.

"I love you, Naru-kun! I love you so much!" she said. Tenten and Ino were feeling happy for both of them. "Yes. It happened! It finally happened!" said Tenten. Sasuke and Sakura then showed up. "What did I miss?" asked Sakura. She then saw Naruto and Hinata kissing passionately under the moonlight. "Ah man! I missed it?" asked Sakura.

"It was all thanks to my love pills!" said Ino.

"Love pills?" asked Sasuke. He then took the bottle that the capsules were stored in. "Oh yeah, I heard about these things. These things never work."

"Never work?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. I tried this on Gaara and another girl. It didn't work on neither of them."

"Then, that means…the pills never worked. Hinata got the courage to do all of those moves."

"That's right," said Sasuke. "So, if Sakura gave the pill to Naruto, there wouldn't be much difference in the outcome."

"I'm proud of Hinata…and Naruto," said Ino.

"Y'know, just watching them makes me want to see Neji," said Tenten. She then left to do just that.

**THE END**


End file.
